mapgamefandomcom-20200223-history
Tryvon Julivan (New World Map Game)
|6|5}}) |birth_place = Royal Palace |birth_city = New Stockholm |birth_country = Kingdom of Liberty |religion = Pure-Lutheranism}} Tryvon Julivan(Swedish: Trayvon Julivan, pronunciation: TR-i-VON JUL-iVAN) is the current monarch of the Kingdom of Liberty and is currently aged in his early 100's. Tryvon was born on January 21, 951 at the Royal Palace in the capital of New Stockholm. He was the son of then current monarch King Novhal Julivan and his wife Jamia Julivan (or better known as Princess Jamia), he was an only child of his parents which is uncommon for monarchs to have only one child in the Kingdom of Liberty. At the age of 17, he was officially recognized into the House of Julivan, as per tradition in Liberty. By the age of 20, he was crowned "HRH Crown Prince of Liberty Tryvon Julivan". At the age of 25 he married Prestna Gratra, a daughter from a wealthy Duke from New Östergötland. By age 30, their first child was born named, Princess Elani, Duchess of New Östergötland . On May 19, 982 Tryvon's father, King Novhal Julivan died in his sleep at the age of 88; and Tryvon was crowned king. His coronation took place 3 months later on August 17 at the Royal Palace in the capital with his family present. His wife also had a coronation and was crowned as the "Queen Consort of the Kingdom of Liberty". 15 years later in 996, King Tryvon and his wife Queen Prestna gave birth to their last child, Prince Phillip, Duke of Värmland at the age of 45. Prince Phillip wasn't a big part of the everyday lifestyle of the royal family and was called the "black sheep" of the family and wasn't often caught on camera; only on special occasions where all the royal family had to be in attendance. Most of the eyes of the Libertarian people were on the eldest child, Princess Elani. 20 years later, at the age of 65 King Julivan announced that his heir apparent would be his eldest daughter Elani as she, "fit the title perfectly" Tryvon said. The king and queen reportedly had another baby, but it died in childbirth and was never officially part of the family and is "never" talked about around the country. As monarch, Tryvon has lowered nationwide taxes by about 20%, making the middle class equal to the upper class. Tryvon also has created the "Libertarian Peace Keepers"(LPK) which are police the roam the streets of the Kingdom of Liberty to keep the peace around the country; in no certain way are the LPK violent to the innocent and only use their weapons in case of emergency. With his most famous achievement of opening the borders of the country to outsiders and allowing tourism for the entire country, also bringing a lot of money to the government. He has also made same-sex marriage and abortions legal for everybody in the entire country. Crime rate is down to about 5%-7%, mostly because of the LPK around the country to help keep the peace. Titles 951 — 971: Prince Tryvon Julivan of the Kingdom of Liberty 971 — 982: HRH Crown Prince of Liberty Tryvon Julivan 982 — present: HRH King Tryvon Julivan of Liberty Category:New World (Map Game)